Sueño de una noche de verano
by Espe Riddle
Summary: Adaptación del clásico de Shakespeare. ¿Qué pasa cuando la magia se las ingenia para juntar a personas destinadas a estar juntas? HarryxLuna, HermionexRon.
1. Chapter 1

SUEÑO DE UNA NOCHE DE VERANO 

-Sólo quedan cuatro días, Fleur…cuatro días. Y se me hacen eternos.

Bill paseaba con Fleur alrededor del espacio jardín de una campiña recientemente construida a pocos kilómetros de Hogwarts, pues los futuros esposos quisieron, haciendo gala de aquella melcocha y cursilería en la que caen la mayoría de los enamorados, casarse cerca del lugar en que se habían conocido (Hogwarts). Los jardines con su el eterno verde de su césped, recortado y húmedo a causa de los aspersores (Parecen pulpos con tentáculos chorreantes de agua, había dicho Luna mientras el Señor Weasley contemplaba embelesado aquellos aparatos muggles), las sillas y mesas cubiertas de manteles blancos, las coloridas flores y el perfume que impregnaban. Todo les recordaba a Bill y a Fleur que en cuatro días se unirían al fin como marido y mujer. Algo que diariamente pasaba en el mundo; pero que para ellos era extraordinario. Así como nos parece todo lo que nos pasa.

-Hemos esperado tanto…

Era cierto. La boda, planeada a celebrarse en el verano antes del último curso de Ron, Harry y Hermione en Hogwarts, se había visto suspendida por diversos y continuos ataques de los seguidores de Lord Voldemort. La batalla final, aquella que había acabado con una sanguinaria y temerosa época, se había llevado a cabo en un remoto lugar que pocos pudieron ubicar y que el mismo Harry se negaba a recordar. Todo había sido resumido en apenas un día de batalla, era todo lo que había dicho el héroe antes de sumirse en un silencio y meditaciones durante días y noches. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta lo que había pasado pero se alegraban de que el mal hubiese sido erradicado.

Sin alguien específico a quien seguir, algunos mortífagos se habían suicidado y asesinado a sus familias para escapar la vergüenza de la derrota y la prisión; otros fueron apresados y algunos más erraban por el mundo, en silencio. Tan en silencio que daba miedo que volviesen. Pero pasaron días, meses y finalmente un año después el miedo se hubo dispersado tan rápido como había llegado.

Ron y Hermione se enteraron de que los horcruxes habían sido destruidos. Los miembros más importantes de La Orden también habían sido comunicados de la noticia, pero no contentos con ella atosigaron a Harry durante semanas llenas de interrogatorios hechos en vano, pues el chico se negaba a hablar. Un halo de misterio rodeaba todo, pero Harry pronunciaba palabras mágicas: "Todo ha acabado, dejen de preocuparse" y muchos le creían; los que no, no lo decían y se unían a la necesidad de confianza de los demás.

-¡Papá¿De dónde vienes?

El Sr. Weasley no disimuló su sorpresa y se acercó a su hijo y a su futura nuera, con las manos llenas de bolsas de supermercado muggle.

-Fui de compras-dijo Weasley padre-, si no le mencionas a tu madre de donde vengo te daré lo que te compré.

-¡Pero aun así pensabas dármelo¿Por qué lo compraste, entonces?-inquirió Bill algo confundido.

-Pues ahora será mi instrumento de chantaje.

-¿Qué segá- preguntó Fleur, con su insuperable acento mientras echaba una curiosa mirada a las bolsas de su suegro.

-Ya. Prometo no decirle a mamá-dijo Bill algo harto de tanta tontería.

-Son rasuradoras ieclécticas/i-explicó el Sr. Weasley sonriendo-, para tu problema peludo, ya sabes…son muy rápidas pero debes tener cuidado. Funcionan con estás pilas- y acto seguido sacó de la bolsa dos paquetes.

-¿Pilas?-inquirió Fleur, confundida.

-Son como una especie de celdas que tienen energía-explicó el Sr. Weasley con voz de erudito.

-Interesante-murmuró Bill-, las probaré esta noche. Gracias papá.

-Vale, pero guárdalas bien para que tu madre no la encuentre…ya sabes que opina…

-Sí, no te preocupes. ¿Ya te hiciste cargo del entretenimiento? Recuerda que quiero algo sencillo y no muggle-recordó Bill enfatizando las últimas dos palabras.

-Sí, vale, hijo. Hoy Lupin y tus hermanos se reunirán conmigo. Tenemos planeado algo genial, ya lo verás. Ahora me voy a guardar esto. Antes que llegue tu madre, sólo quise pasar a saludarte pero olvidé guardar las bolsas, en fin. Deberían descansar, todo estará bien aquí.

-Es que no isopogtaría/i que la boda ifuega/i saboteada…de nuevo.

-No pasará nada, Fleur, ya lo verás. Te lo prometo-dijo Bill abrazándola.

El señor Weasley dio media vuelta y metió las bolsas en el Ford Anglia, recientemente recuperado. Acto seguido se perdió en el firmamento al mismo tiempo que el señor Granger, su hija, Harry y Ron entraban al jardín.

-¡Hola¿Qué los trae por aquí¿Si sabían que la boda es en cuatro días, verdad?-preguntó Bill.

-Buen día, Bill. Vine hasta a ti porque necesito que reacomodes los asientos. No quiero que Hermione esté en la misma mesa que Ron-recitó el Sr. Granger, ridículamente enfadado.

-¿Pero por qué¿Lo ha ofendido mi hermano?-preguntó Bill mirando a Ron.

-Sí. Como recordarás, Hermione se ha comprometido con Harry hace dos meses, pero Ron la ha embrujado y ahora mi hija se niega a seguir con su prometido. No tengo nada en contra de tu familia, Bill, pues me han tratado con cortesía, especialmente tu padre; pero no permito que mi hija tenga sentimientos cambiantes y al mismo tiempo me inunda una vergüenza para con Harry.

-Hermione¿tienes algo qué decir? Tu padre sabe lo que es mejor para ti y Harry es un buen chico.

-¡También Ron!-exclamó Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

Como toda guerra, una de las mayores consecuencias fueron las víctimas y el dolor era para los familiares y amigos queridos, suplente de la vida. Una de las más lloradas había sido Ginny Weasley, herida de muerte por un mortífago moribundo y aparentemente inofensivo.

El fallecimiento de su hermana había sido otra de las causas por las cuales Bill había suspendido su boda por un año más, aun después de la batalla y la tranquilidad adquirida. El dolor de la Familia Weasley por la pérdida de la hija y hermana menor era equiparable solamente al de Harry.

¿Cómo había llegado a querer a Hermione? Fue un misterio, otro en su vida y en la de sus amigos. ¿Por qué Hermione había aceptado? Pocos lo sabían, pero un factor había sido la indecisión de Ron. Hermione sabía, o creía saber, que no le era indiferente, pero después de que le lanzó más de una indirecta para que se decidiese y al no divisar éxito decidió darle oportunidad a otra persona. Y al voltear a su alrededor vio a Harry. Ella lo apreciaba como amigo y a veces le tenía lástima porque lo sentía un chico solitario. Ahora más sin Ginny. Quería devolverle (¿devolverse?) la alegría¿y qué mejor forma que ofrecerle el resto de su vida?

Harry había aceptado, haciendo alarde de una decisión bastante apresurada y de la que nadie, ni siquiera él o Hermione, estaban completamente convencidos. Pero anunciaron el compromiso, mientras Ron se desangraba de dolor y frustración.

_-¿Tú no la amas, verdad?-había preguntado Harry después del anuncio._

_-No-mintió el pelirrojo._

_-¿Por qué estás así, entonces?-preguntó Potter, a quien la negación no lo convencía pues los ojos, los gestos y el ánimo de su amigo le decían todo lo contrario._

_-Me sorprendiste. Es todo-concluyó Ron. Y se alejó de su mejor amigo¿era ahora su enemigo¿Podría alguien ser enemigo de otro, aunque no lo supiera?_

-Yo sé que Ron es un buen chico, Hermione. Después de todo es mi hermano; pero si tu padre considera mejor opción a Harry creo que debe ser por algo-comentó Bill, sin saber que decir y evitando las miradas de su hermano.

-Mi padre no ve con mis ojos-replicó Hermione.

-Tú deberías ver con su juicio.

-¿Qué pasaría si sigo con mi pensamiento, siguiendo a mi corazón?-preguntó Hermione, retando a su padre.

-¡Te encerraría en un convento!-exclamó su progenitor, iracundo.

-Preferiría eso a hacer infeliz a un hombre que no amo; y al mismo tiempo hacerme infeliz yo misma.

-_Considega_ tu decisión, "Hemione"-advirtió Fleur, interviniendo por primera vez.

-Harry, tú ya tienes el amor de su padre, tengo yo el de Hermione. Cásate con él-comentó Ron sarcásticamente.

-¡Cínico infeliz! Sí; el tiene mi aprobación, o amor, como prefieras decirlo, y con ello le daré lo que es mío. Hermione es mi hija, por lo cual todos mis derechos sobre ella se los dejo a Harry.

-Pero yo estoy más enamorado, Hermione me quiere¿por qué debo desistir de mi deseo? Harry (y lo digo en su cara y en la de todos los presentes) ha estado ilusionando a Luna, la hija del editor del Quisquilloso e invitado a la boda también. Él cínicamente le ha robado el alma, y la pobre Luna ama e idolatra con delirio a este…a este hombre corrompido y veleidoso.

-Creo que he escuchado algo de eso-admitió Bill frunciendo el ceño-, pero lo he olvidado teniendo en mente otras cosas. Harry, señor Granger, acompáñenme por favor, necesito hablarles a solas. Ven, querida-añadió Bill a Fleur mientras dejaban solos a Hermione y a Ron.

Hermione había cambiado de idea cuando Ron pronunció las tres palabras que había deseado escuchar y por las que estaba dispuesta a echar por la borda todos sus planes: "No te cases". Ron las había dejado escapar cuando la desesperación era demasiado para ignorarla. Sabía que nunca se perdonaría el dejar que pasara aquella boda. Había ido a visitar a Hermione, tres días después de que ésta había anunciado su compromiso con Harry.

_Hermione y él se hallaban sentados en las afueras de La Madriguera, platicando de sus estudios superiores (Hermione de profesora y Ron de auror) cuando su amigo le dijo repentinamente: "No te cases". Hermione no había preguntado el porqué y se limitó a besarlo, para después ir a hablar con su padre, que reaccionó casi violentamente._

_La reacción de Harry había sido pasiva pero fría: "Te pregunté si la amabas y lo negaste. Un amigo no hace esto. Nunca más vuelvas a hablarme" pronunció gélidamente, increpando a Ron, que no hizo otro intento por apaciguar al que había sido su mejor amigo por años, que decirle: "Tú no la amas y ella a ti tampoco"._

-Estás pálida…-murmuró Ron sin atreverse a tocar a Hermione.

-¡Ah, infierno! Que elijan nuestro amor ojos de otros-se limitó a decir ella.

-No muy lejos de aquí, apenas cruzando el Bosque Prohibido, tengo una tía viuda, bastante rica y sin hijos. A pesar que no se lleva muy bien con mi familia (dicen que una prima de mi padre se enredó con su esposo) nos consideraba a Ginny y a mí como sus hijos, creo que por ser los menores y porque somos los únicos que no nos burlábamos de sus costumbres (al menos no en su cara, como Fred y George). Ella no nos denunciará y no puede seguirnos tu rígido padre. Si me quieres tanto como yo a ti, escápate esta noche y veámonos en el linde del Bosque.

-Por cuantas promesas el hombre proclama, te juro que hoy por la noche nos veremos en ese lugar que me has dicho.

* * *

Hermione y Ron fueron a La Madriguera para ver en qué podían ayudar a la Señora Weasley. Ésta, atareada con los preparativos de la boda no sabía nada acerca del conflicto Ron-Hermione-Harry; seguramente si lo hubiese sabido no los habría tratado con tanta amabilidad. Bueno, con toda la amabilidad que puede prodigar alguien al borde de un ataque de nervios. Se limitó a recibirlos y saludarlos distraídamente mientras les daba un listado con todas las tareas. Hermione y Ron, prontos a alejarse de ella y su neurosis se acercaron a Luna, que en aquel momento hojeaba el Quisquilloso y con gráciles movimientos de varita convertía las servilletas en figuras que un artesano oriental de origami envidiaría. Sin embargo, al estar absorta en la lectura de la revista, no se daba cuenta de la gente que pasaba y Ron pudo ver que más de una persona estuvo a punto de quedarse ciego por picarse el ojo con la varita creadora de belleza y al mismo tiempo fuente de peligro.

-Hola Luna-saludó Ron sentándose junto a ella al igual que Hermione.

-¡Te ves muy bonita con ese nuevo peinado!-exclamó Hermione, observando el nuevo corte de Luna: mechones cortos y largos dispersos y sin seguir un patrón. Definitivamente un peinado normal no le hubiese quedado mejor.

-Lo hice yo misma; pero ¿cómo puedes llamarme bonita? Harry no lo considera así. A mí no pero a ti sí. Enséñame a ser como tú¿cómo lo logras enamorar?

Entre tantos enredos melodramáticamente románticos, el de Luna era uno más. Desde siempre había estado enamorada de Harry y aunque intentó negarlo por bastante tiempo, no soportaba más. Al principio lo respetó porque Ginny, una de sus amigas, era su novia. Pero ahora, que Hermione se había comprometido con él cayó en la cuenta que no podía seguir negándose lo que sentía por el chico. Así tuviera que sufrir, que él lo supiera era mejor que el silencio. Aunque la rechazara abiertamente.

Después del fallecimiento de Ginny, Harry se había comportado bastante bien con ella, quizá demasiado. Tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas, reflejo de sus más profundos deseos. El caso era que algunas de las actitudes de Harry la llevaron a creer (y aun en medio de su locura y anhelo sabía que no solamente eran sus imaginaciones) que el chico sentía algo por ella. Estaba segura de que no le hubiese dolido tanto el compromiso de él con Hermione si éste no hubiese dado algunas señales –que ella se decía haber interpretado mal, aunque no por ello dejaba de desear equivocarse- de considerarla algo más que una amiga.

-Lo miro con ceño, pero él sigue amándome; le doy maldiciones y él me da su amor; cuánto más lo rechazo, más me sigue-dijo Hermione.

-Cuánto más lo sigo, más me rechaza-suspiró Luna tristemente.

-No es mi culpa su locura-la consoló Hermione.

-Locura o no, te quiere.

-¡Alégrate! Harry nunca más verá mi cara. Te revelo nuestro plan: hoy por la noche, la luna alta y reflejada en todos los cristales de agua mansa, será única testigo de mi fuga con Ron, atravesando el Bosque Prohibido. Adiós, buena amiga. Suerte con Harry.

Dejando a Luna sola, Ron y Hermione tomaron caminos diferentes.

"¿Qué pasó? Antes de que Harry se decidiera a tomar la drástica decisión de comprometerse con Hermione era más atento conmigo" pensó Luna dejando a un lado el Quisquilloso pero no la varita, que había hecho tantas figuras de origami que algunas salían despedidas por todo el lugar sin encontrar lugar donde acomodarse "Ahora me evita y me rechaza¿Es porque lo saludo cada vez que lo veo¿Porque diariamente lo busco con la mirada¿Porque pateo de rabia cada vez que está con ella¿Porque sabe que lo quiero¿Lo asusto?"

-Quizá deba decirle que Hermione se fugará…de todas maneras no es una buena idea y una vida de prófuga es lo que menos deseo para mi amiga. Sí, le diré a Harry; aunque recibirá mis palabras con disgustos y la conciencia me remorderá. Tengo que decírselo, tengo que decirle algo…

Levantándose de un salto, con la revista cayendo del ilusorio regazo y la varita descuidadamente colocada tras su oreja derecha Luna salió en busca de Harry, sin hacer caso de la pila de servilletas transfiguradas en origami, la revista o la dignidad y amistad que iba a perder cuando se encontrara con el muchacho.

* * *

-Papá¿estás seguro de que lo que vamos a hacer no es un entretenimiento muggle?-preguntó Fred en la reunión convocada por el Sr. Weasley para el entretenimiento de la boda.

-Por supuesto, lo hacen los magos a menudo…y algunos muggles también-aclaro casi en voz inaudible- ¡Pero no me miren de esa forma! He nombrado a Lupin el organizador para que se den cuenta que yo no meteré mano en esto. Por el momento debo irme, pero él les explicará en que consiste todo. Confío en ti, amigo.

-Claro, no te preocupes, Arthur-prometió Lupin, quien pasaba las páginas de una especie de librillo que el Sr. Weasley le había dado el día anterior. No parecía muy convencido. El señor Weasley guiñó un ojo a todos y se alejó casi a saltos, parecía emocionarle mucho. Lupin carraspeó para llamar la atención de todos-¿está todo el elenco?

-¿Elenco?-se extrañó Fred-¿eso no se dice para esa cosa muggle llamada obra de teatro?

-¡Sí! Adonde están sobre una tarima y fingen ser otras personas-coincidió George-¿de eso trata?

-Sugiero que no discutamos sobre el entretenimiento. Es seguro que nuestro padre ha escogido la mejor opción.

-No has cambiado nada, Percy, sigues hablando tan pomposamente como antes…

-Basta, Fred.

-Gracias Lupin-dijo Percy acomodándose las gafas con altivez.

Percy Weasley había vuelto a su casa poco antes de que la guerra acabara. Tantas víctimas habían ablandado su corazón y su concepto de familia. "Temo por ustedes" fue lo único que dijo antes de abrazar a su madre. Quizá presintió algo, pues apenas semanas después de su regreso ocurrió el fallecimiento de Ginny. Pero la familia estaba unida, uno de ellos se había ido pero otro había vuelto.

Al principio los hermanos se mostraron renuentes a aceptarlo, pues no olvidaban tan fácilmente. Bill se limitó a comentarle que se iba a casar; Fred y George probaron su paciencia con pesadas bromas durante los primeros veinte días de su regreso; Ron lo evitaba pero si lo topaba por la casa le dirigía la palabra; el señor Weasley aún estaba algo dolido, pero después de todo era su hijo. El hijo pródigo.

-Muy bien, sí: se trata de una obra teatral titulada "La dolorosa y crudelísima muerte de Príamo y Tisbe"

-¡Un gran trabajo! Un mito griego bastante dramático¿cuál es mi papel?

-Serás Príamo.

-¡Un amante que se mata galantemente por amor!-exclamó Percy con dramatismo- Tendré que llorar para reforzar mi papel¡qué sublime¿Quién sigue?

-Fred, que será Tisbe-respondió Lupin con una media sonrisa,

-¿Será otro caballero andante?-inquirió Fred irguiéndose como si fuese un semental o una especie de macho alfa.

-Eres…eres la amada…la amada de Príamo-corrigió George entre risas.

-¡Oye no! No me puedes dar el papel de una chica ¡casi me sale la barba!-protestó el gemelo.

-Lo siento, Fred. Así está aquí-explicó Lupin sin aguantar las risas.

-¡Demostrando mis capacidades histriónicas y la seguridad que tengo sobre mi sexualidad, también puedo hacer yo de Tisbe!-exclamó Percy bastante emocionado, mirando despectivamente a los gemelos-, pondré una voz finísima: "Príamo, amado mío"-dijo con voz agudísima y bastante falsa, luego cambió a una demasiado ronca:- "Tisbe, amada mía"…

-George, tú serás el león-asignó Lupin, aclarándose fuertemente la garganta para llamar la atención de los gemelos, que reían con muchas ganas de las imitaciones de Percy.

-Déjame hacer de león a mí también. Rugiré de tal modo que levantaré el ánimo a cualquiera. Rugiré de tal modo que los presentes dirán: "¡Que vuelva a rugir¡Que vuelva a rugir!"- Y haciendo uso de sus iprivilegiadas/i cuerdas vocales, Percy rugió.

-Tú harás de Príamo, Fred de Tisbe, George de león y yo seré el padre de la doncella. Y no se dice más-añadió al ver que todos se hallaban dispuestos a protestar.

Resignados, acordaron verse al anochecer con sus papeles repasados en medio del Bosque Prohibido (al que podían acceder mediante una desviación en la carretera) para comenzar a ensayar en forma intensiva, pues la boda era en menos de una semana.

* * *

**Bueno, este ff está basado en el drama "Sueño de una noche de verano", de Shakespeare. Es de mis obras favoritas y por ello decidí adaptarla a Harry Potter.**

Para los que ya leyeron la obra, los personajes están repartidos así:

Teseo- Bill  
Hipólita- Fleur  
Lisandro- Ron  
Hermia- Hermione  
Demetrio- Harry  
Helena- Luna  
Egeo- Sr. Granger  
Filóstrato- Sr. Weasley  
Membrillo- Lupin  
Flauta- Fred  
Ajuste- George  
Fondón- Percy

La reina Titania, Oberón y Puck no fueron adaptados a otro personaje pero sí aparecen. Algunos personajes fueron omitidos por razones de conveniencia.

Si no han leído la obra de todos modos hice el fic lo suficientemente entendible, o al menos eso me parece nnU.

Recalco que la pareja Harry-Luna que aparece en este fic no es de mi total agrado pero no fue posible hacerla de otro modo. Soy 100 Harry/Ginny. El drama y cursilería de algunos diálogos es propio de la obra. Espero les guste y me perdonen que no sea una adaptación fiel y totalmente apegada a la obra en cuestión. Por razones de mayor peso fueron cambiadas algunas cosas. Pero espero que la esencia siga siendo la misma. 

**Bienvenidos al ff y espero sus comentarios en un review para poder seguir :).  
**


	2. Chapter 2

En lo más profundo del Bosque Prohibido, dos seres cuya magia se reflejaba en diferentes formas se encontraron. Un duende y un hada. El nombre del primero era Puck.

-¿A dónde vas, espíritu?-preguntó alegre el duende, interponiéndose en el camino del hada.

-Por doquier me muevo presta- respondió ésta rápidamente-, a mi hada reina sirvo.

-Esta noche el rey tiene aquí fiesta, procura que no vea a tu reina pues está cegado de ira porque ella ha robado un hermoso niño de noble cuna procedente de la India para que sea su paje. Oberón, celoso, quiere al niño para su corte; pero ella, seguramente por el placer de hacerlo rabiar, retiene al pequeño y lo llena de mimos-explicó el duende.

-Si yo no confundo tu forma y aspecto, eres aquel espíritu llamado Puck, que gusta de hacer maldades y perder gente en el Bosque. Ayudas a quien te llama ibuen duende/i y mala suerte tendrá aquel que te llame itrasgo/i-recitó el hada fijando sus pequeños y púrpuras ojos en el duende.

-Muy bien me conoces, aunque has olvidado mencionar que soy fiel amigo de Oberón, a quien divierto. Y hablando de él, lo veo aproximarse por el sendero.

-¡Y yo veo a mi reina! Ojalá él se fuera.

No había terminado la oración el mágico ser cuando por un sendero se aproximó la reina Titania, hada soberana de envidiable y divina belleza, cuya piel deseaba la luna; los cabellos hacían rabiar al Sol y todas las estrellas estaban en sus ojos. Tras ella venía un séquito de hadas vestidas con coloridas togas, aunque no tan bellas y vaporosas como las de su reina.

Al mismo tiempo, pero por otro sendero, llegaba el altivo rey de las hadas: Oberón. Gallardo y apuesto, un Adonis en todo su esplendor y belleza griega hasta la punta de su nariz. Una hermosa corona de hierbas teñidas de dorado tocaba sus sedosos cabellos, de suavidad equiparable solamente a su toga dorada.

-¡Altiva Titania! Qué casualidad verte por estos senderos, creí que ya no me amabas-dijo entre burla y enfado el rey.

-¿El celoso Oberón¡Corramos, hadas! He abjurado de su lecho y compañía.

-¡Rebelde¿No soy yo tu esposo?

-Hasta que tuviste ciertas aventuras de cama en cama…

-Aprendí de la mejor.

-¿Por qué quieres pelear? Limítate a ignorarme como yo a ti.

-No es algo que estés haciendo por ahora¿verdad? Ponle remedio, de ti depende. Yo sólo te pido al niño robado para hacerlo mi paje…

-¡No lo he robado! Su madre era mi amiga y no estará en mejor lugar que a mi lado; sería todo lo contrario si el niño estuviese contigo…si cualquiera estuviese contigo-añadió con maldad la bella reina.

-¿Te quedarás aquí en el Bosque mucho tiempo?-preguntó el rey cambiando de tema abruptamente, pues el comentario de su antes esposa lo había avergonzado.

-Hasta después de los ritos primaverales. Si te avienes a bailar en nuestro corro y a ver nuestra fiesta a la luz de la luna, ven. Si no, rehúyeme, y yo evitaré tu territorio.

-Dame el niño e iré contigo.

-Ni por todo tu reino-exclamó ella de inmediato-, que también es mío-aclaró con seriedad.

Titania hizo un ademán a su séquito mientras burlona lanzaba un beso a Oberón, que simuló atajarlo antes que llegase a él y lanzarlo al piso pisoteándolo con rabia.

* * *

-¡No te quiero! Deja de seguirme-ordenó Harry a una cansada Luna, que intentaba con mucho esfuerzo llevarle el paso- A él le mataré como ella me mata a mí.

-¡Ella no te mata! Tú no la amas, es sólo un capricho más que tienes. Acabarás por suicidarte.

-Me dijiste que estarían en el Bosque-murmuró haciendo caso omiso del comentario anterior de Luna. – Vete, deja de seguirme. Arriesgas demasiado por alguien que no te ama.

-Tú también, entrando en este Bosque solo por tu orgullo.

Internándose más y más en el Bosque, Luna y Harry escuchaban sonidos jamás oídos en la tierra, o eso les parecía. Los árboles altos y tupidos alejaban cualquier luz natural o artificial que quisiese aparecer. Fosforescentes ojos brillaban entre los arbustos y cada crujir de rama parecía el preámbulo del ataque por un animal salvaje.

-Huiré de ti, me esconderé entre las matas y te dejaré a merced de las fieras-amenazó el muchacho. -¿No te cansas, verdad?-preguntó Harry aprovechando que la túnica de Luna se había enzarzado en unas ramas para correr y perderse en lo interno del Bosque.

-No sé si me cansaré algún día-murmuró Luna por lo bajo iluminando el camino con su varita-, pero espero que sí.

Sobre un árbol, Oberón observaba todo. Al ver alejarse lo que él calificó como una graciosa doncella dijo apenas moviendo los labios: "Ya verás, ninfa, antes de que salga del Bosque él te seguirá, enfermo de amores".

Casi de inmediato, Puck se apersonó junto a su amo, trayendo consigo una hermosísima flor color púrpura, a cuyo jugo se le atribuía el mismo poder que las flechas de Cupido. Oberón había ordenado a Puck que la buscase, pues planeaba vengarse de Titania del siguiente modo: la buscaría y esperaría a que se durmiese, vertería sobre sus párpados el jugo milagroso de manera que al despertarse se enamoraría de la primera bestia con que se encontraran sus ojos.

-Bien hecho, Puck, me encargaré yo de Titania. A ti tengo otra misión.

-Escucho y obedezco-dijo Puck mansamente.

-Busca en este Bosque a una muchacha de no más de dieciocho años. Está enamorada de un ingrato joven; úntale a él los ojos de forma que lo primero que vea sea a ella. Los reconocerás porque visten túnicas de magos. Hazlo con cuidado y procura que esté más loco él por ella que ella por él.

-Tu siervo lo hará. No tema mi amo.

Y los dos desaparecieron en un parpadeo.

* * *

Tres horas llevaban caminando Ron y Hermione. Aunque iban tomados de la mano, hablando del futuro y del pasado, les llegó el cansancio y no tuvieron más remedio que parar y sentarse entre rocas y césped bañado por el rocío de la noche.

-Descansaré sobre esta orilla-indicó Hermione-, debes buscar otro lecho.

-Que el mismo nos sirva a los dos. Juro que mi intención es inocente-aclaró al ver que Hermione lo miraba ceñuda.

-¡Jamás he pensado nada contrario!-exclamó ella-, pero no es recomendable que un joven y una muchacha duerman juntos, el alejamiento es más que recomendable.

-Aún guardas ideas anticuadas de tu padre-murmuró el chico.

-¿Qué has dicho, querido?

-Que me alejaré si así lo deseas, no quiero enfadarte. Duerme bien y que tu amor por mí jamás cambie.

-Que cese mi vida cuando no sea fiel.

Ron lanzó una última mirada a la silueta de Hermione. Mordiéndose los labios de deseo y frustración se acomodó unos metros alejado de ella. Apenas recostó la cabeza en el piso un profundo sueño lo invadió y toda fantasía o cavilación que pudiese elucubrar despierto se transfirió al inconsciente sueño.

-Este debe ser el chico a quien se refería Oberón, pues viste túnica de mago-dijo Puck al toparse con Ron y Hermione, profundamente dormidos.- Y ahí está ella, durmiendo en el duro y frío suelo. Ruin, a tus ojos aplico las virtudes de este hechizo-musitó untando en los párpados de Ron unas gotas del jugo de la flor mágica que Oberón le había otorgado en una botellita bermellón.

Un segundo después de que Puck desapareciese, Luna y Harry pasaron corriendo, la primera tras el segundo, obviamente. Tan entretenidos iban en su discusión, o quizá a causa de la oscuridad de la noche, ninguno de los dos vio a Hermione o a Ron.

-Me voy solo. Quédate o sufrirás-dijo Harry con la mayor acritud posible, alejándose de Luna, que parecía haberse rendido.

Sentándose con la cara entre las manos y la dignidad por los suelos, Luna dejó de seguirlo. Mirando su rostro en un inquieto estanque se convenció a si misma de que era fea, incluso más que un adefesio o un engendro. La verdad no era así, pero a los ojos de Harry creía verse de esa manera. Aun si el mismo Dios la considerara bella seguiría pensando lo mismo. Sobresaltada por un sonoro ronquido miró a su alrededor y al fin pudo ver un cuerpo acostado. Acercándose cautelosamente se dio cuenta de que era Ron.

-¿Duerme o está muerto?-se preguntó en voz baja- No veo que haya sangre. Si vives, despierta, Ron.

-¿Dónde está Harry?-preguntó Ron tomando de súbito la muñeca de Luna y cayendo bajo el efecto del ungüento y el error de Puck -¿dónde está aquel que mataré con mi espada¿Qué clase de idiota es al osar despreciarte?

-¡No! No podrías matarle…él ama Hermione pero ella te quiere a ti. Vive, pues, en paz-respondió Luna asustada.

-¿En paz con Hermione?-preguntó Ron haciendo un gesto de repugnancia-¡he perdido mi tiempo con ella! Sólo te amo a ti; ¿quién no cambiaría cuervo por paloma?

-¿Por qué me haces esto, Ron¡Deja de burlarte!-pidió Luna llorando-, creo que ya es bastante con que Harry no me mire para que tú me cortejes de modo tan hiriente y en forma de burla, por supuesto. Te creía mejor persona.

Desconcertada y dolida por el comportamiento de Ron, Luna se alejó de él lo más rápido que pudo.

Puck había fallado untando el mágico ungüento en párpados equivocados, los de Ron en vez de los de Harry. Al despertar el encantado, lo primero que vio fue a Luna, enamorándose de ella como horas antes lo estaba de Hermione. Ni ellos, viviendo en un mundo de magia pudieron escapar de las jugarretas que ésta tiende.

Lanzando una última mirada de repugnancia a Hermione, como se mira a un bicho que se nos cruza en el camino entreteniéndonos burdamente, el pelirrojo corrió en pos de Luna, pues su pensamiento le indicaba que a ella pertenecía.

Poco después y presa de un mal sueño, despertó Hermione llamando a Ron. Al no verlo en los alrededores se levantó asustada llamándolo a gritos. Arreglándose la túnica, arrugada y llena de hojitas por acostarse en el piso, salió en su búsqueda, sin imaginar el enredo en que se había metido.

* * *

Un corro de danzarinas hadas emitía destellos de todos colores. La reina Titania observaba el espectáculo desde su trono de oro y terciopelo azul. El niño de la India reposaba en su regazo y al contemplarlo la invadió un profundo cansancio. Mandó a un último baile mientras se recostaba en una especie de capullo colgante de un árbol gigantesco, repleto de flores violetas.

Poco a poco, el sopor se apoderó de todas las hadas y entre bostezos y sonrisas cansadas cada una buscó su lugar. En menos de diez minutos una respiración rítmica y acompasada, de quien duerme tranquilamente, se escuchó donde antes se oía innumerables gritos de alegría y cánticos.

Aprovechándose del silencio y la nula vigilancia, Oberón se escabulló hasta el lecho de Titania. Después de observarla con embelesamiento frotó sus párpados con dedos impregnados de la mágica sustancia.

-A quien veas al despertar por amado tomarás; por el penarás-murmuró Oberón-, despierta cuando algo feo esté cerca.

Acto seguido, se esfumó tan sigilosamente como había venido, mientras Titania se removía sonriendo, sin saber lo que iba a suceder.

-Aquí está perfecto-dijo Lupin descendiendo de su escoba, siendo imitado pronto por Percy, George y Fred. -¿todos han repasado sus papeles?

-Por supuesto-respondió Percy con altivez-¿ustedes no?

-Uy sí, tiene gran ciencia ser un león-dijo Fred entre risas, riéndose del papel de su hermano.

-Tienes razón hermanito. Más ciencia tiene ser una mujer-comentó George con malicia.

-Si me permites ignorar a estos negligentes, Lupin. Hay algunas observaciones que quisiera hacerte.

-Dime, Percy.

A continuación Percy enlistó los inconvenientes que tenía la obra: las muertes de Píramo y Tisbe podían asustar a las damas; pero él ya tenía todo resuelto: escribiría un prólogo para avisar que las muertes no son reales. Otro inconveniente era el león, quizá muchos huirían al pensar que era real. Por ello al principio de la obra se diría que no es así, que sólo se trata del travieso George. Cabe mencionar que el actor-animal quería asesinar a su hermano cuando escuchó la expresión itravieso George/i como si se tratase de un niño de seis años. Por si estos "severos pero no insuperables obstáculos" (en palabras de Percy) fueran pocos, quedaba el inconveniente de que Príamo y Tisbe se hablaban a través de la grieta de un muro. Ya que la obra sería representada al aire libre¿cómo meter un muro¡Una persona podría hacer con sus dedos la forma de una grieta y asunto resuelto!

-Has pensado bastante en la obra-comentó Fred-¿no se te ocurrió otra de casualidad¡Una en que sea hombre!

-Tú al menos eres humano-musitó George.

De repente se escucharon risas ajenas y todos miraron aprensivos alrededor. Les dio aun más temor porque era de noche y no encontraron al emisor de aquellas carcajadas. En realidad se trataba de Puck, quien, invisible, observaba divertido los ensayos.

Esta de más decir que Percy sobreactuaba, "mejoraba" su parlamento e indicaba a todos cómo actuar; George, por su parte, no ocultaba el gran fastidio que le causaba actuar de mujer; Fred rugía con tan poco ánimo, que de ser un león de verdad tendría conejos y ardillas alrededor.

En un descanso pedido por Lupin para esclarecer su mente, Percy se alejó un poco de ellos para continuar repasando su papel y salvarse de las bromas que le gastaban Fred y George. Sentado en una piedra captó la atención de Puck, a quien se le ocurrió una idea fabulosa: haciendo uso de su magia hizo que un fuerte viento mezclado con salvaje lluvia corriera a Lupin, Fred y George. Percy, ensimismado en su papel o tal vez porque aquel mal tiempo estaba únicamente enviado a los otros tres, no se percató de ello, por lo que se quedó solo. Aprovechando que todos se habían ido y nadie podría ayudar a Percy, Puck transformó su cabeza en la de un asno sumamente sucio, con la intención de que Titania, que dormía a pocos metros de allí, lo encontrase.

-Príamo jamás se ha visto tan raro-rió el travieso duende mientras desaparecía.

-¿Qué pasó¿Dónde están todos?-exclamó Percy a voz de cuello, sin percatarse que las palabras salían de un hocico y no de una boca humana-¿quieren asustarme, verdad¡Ja! Olvidan que yo fui a Gryffindor, la casa de los valientes. Cantaré para que vean que no me asustan: i Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy, warty Hogwarts. Teach us something please…/i

-¿Que ángel me despierta de mi lecho de flores?-preguntó Titania despertándose lentamente. Salió de su cama y se encontró frente a frente con Percy, que al verla se asustó y dejó de cantar de golpe-, te lo ruego, buen mortal, canta otra vez. Con escucharte y verte ya te amo.

-Perdóneme si le he asustado, bella dama. Prometo que en cuanto recuerde cómo salir de este Bosque no le molestaré más.

-¡¿Salir del Bosque?!-exclamó Titania exasperada-, fuera de este bosque no querrás salir, te guste o disguste seguirás aquí. Te atenderé como a un príncipe y pondré todas mis hadas a tu servicio¡niñas!-llamó el hada-, acompáñame, bello mortal. Los dioses jamás han visto un hombre que los supere pero hoy, contigo, se ha roto el mito de que no existe tal creación.

Sonrojado y tomado del brazo por Titania, Percy fue llevado a una especie de pequeño palacio lleno de flores y colores, donde hadas revoloteaban y servían suntuosos banquetes, tocaban bellísimos instrumentos y bailaban con una especie de danza hipnotizante. Percy no podía creer lo que estaba pasando pero no quería despertar, si se trataba de un sueño, claro. Eso le parecía.

* * *

**Listo!! Acá subo el segundo capítulo!!**

**He respondido los reviews de aquellos que están registrados en la página, díganme si a los que no se los puedo responder en su mail ). **

**Gracias por leer! Tanto aquellos que dejan reviews como a los que son silenciosos pero disfrutan la historia -**

**Seguiré en cuanto pueda. **


	3. Chapter 3

**SUEÑO DE UNA NOCHE DE VERANO**

-¡Todo está hecho, mi señor!-exclamó Puck apareciéndose al lado de Oberón y contándole su hazaña con Titania y "el cabeza de burro"-, no más de diez minutos que ella se ha despertado y lo primero que ha visto es al adefesio en cuestión.

-¡Perfecto¿Y al joven mago lo has enamorado de su pobre amante?

-Ella dormía cerca de él, por fuerza debió haberlo visto-respondió Puck.

-¡Hablando de ellos! Ya se acerca el joven…escondámonos…

-¡Válgame! Esa es la mujer, pero el que la acompaña no es a quien hechicé.

Mientras Oberón miraba ceñudo al duende, Hermione y Harry, que momentos antes se habían encontrado en el bosque vagando sin saber adonde ir, llegaban donde las mágicas criaturas entre discusiones e insultos.

-¡Puedes dejar de considerarte un ser vivo si algo le has hecho a Ron!-exclamaba Hermione, cuyos ojos reflejaban ira y angustia nunca sentida antes.

-¡Te he dicho que huyó de tu lado!-repuso Harry harto.

-¡Nadie ha sido más fiel que él! Me esperó más de diez años. Una noche no pudo haberlo cambiado…quizá mi rechazo-murmuró en voz más baja-¡NO! Tú le has hecho algo, Harry. Me estremece y me parece un sueño el pensar que eran tan amigos.

-Éramos.

-¿Por qué demonios te empeñas en dificultarnos la existencia? Haz tu vida y déjanos.

-Mi orgullo puede más…

-¡Tu orgullo! Siempre se trata de ti.

Hermione le dio un empujón que lo tumbó al suelo y se alejó corriendo. Harry asestó un manotazo en el suelo humedecido de lodo. Asqueado y harto se dio cuenta de que aquella persecución le había causado un inmenso cansancio. Buscando un espacio más limpio y despejado se preparó para dormir, de almohada una piedra y de cobija su túnica.

-¡¿Pero qué has hecho¡Duende imbécil y negligente! Un amor puro has corrompido-dijo Oberón reprendiendo al apenado duende-, deja de pedir perdón y enfócate a enmendar este enredo. Encuentra a la joven, te daré más referencias: tiene el cabello de un dorado pálido y los ojos más azules que el mar. Atráela mientras yo unto el mágico jugo en los párpados de este ingrato. Apresúrate y si todo sale bien volveré a confiar en ti.

Puck asintió y desapareció en un chasquido para arreglar el desastre que había ocasionado. Oberón suspiró resignado mientras vertía el jugo en los párpados de Harry. Al poco tiempo, Puck volvió a apersonarse.

-Capitán de nuestras hadas, Luna está a punto de llegar-dijo Puck un poco nervioso.

-¡Con ella viene otro chico! Con ese ruido despertarán al ingrato-comentó Oberón refiriéndose a Harry e imaginando el pronto enredo: el moreno vería a Luna y se enamoraría de ella tal como Ron.

-Sé que debería sentirme culpable, pero ¡qué incomparable función! No hay nada que me agrade más que este tipo de disparates.

-Padeces eso que llaman incontinencia verbal-dijo Oberón mirando enojado al duende-¿es que nunca puedes dejar de hablar sin pensar?

Apartándose del camino para no ser vistos por Luna y Ron que se aproximaban, Puck y Oberón se subieron a un árbol y desde aquella perspectiva se pusieron a observar la enredada escena que había provocado el error del duende. A éste último le causaba mucha gracia y le parecía hilarante, en tanto que a Oberón le daba un poco de lástima y vergüenza el enredo que había provocado inconscientemente. Tuvo lástima de los chicos; de Titania y de él mismo, por permitir que una pequeña discusión pudiera terminar su relación con Titania.

-¡Te juro que actué sin juicio al prometerle mi amor a Hermione!-exclamaba Ron siguiendo, desesperado, a Luna.

-Ahora actúas de la misma manera: sin pensar-replicó Luna bastante harta. -¡Harry…!-exclamó al ver al muchacho dormido a sus pies y agachándose para despertarle mediante sacudidas.

-De nuevo con él. Entiende que Harry ama a Hermione; a ti te desprecia.

-¿Despreciar yo a tan magnífica visión?-dijo Harry incorporándose y tomando las manos de Luna besándolas con frenesí.

-¡Qué bonito pasatiempo tienen! Burlarse de una pobre chica ilusionada-sollozó Luna-¿en la escuela no fue suficiente, verdad¿No bastaba llamarme Lunática, esconderme las cosas o ponerme el pie en los pasillos?

-El cruel es Harry-señaló Ron-, él ama a Hermione; y hoy se la he cedido por entero.

-Lo que sentía por Hermione es pasado. En realidad nunca la quise y sólo la deseaba para no perder mi dignidad…, hablando de Hermione, veo que se acerca. Veamos si Ron sostiene su desprecio ante ella-retó Harry mientras Hermione se acercaba.

Lanzándose sobre Ron, Hermione comenzó a preguntarle el porqué de su huida mientras el pelirrojo trataba de zafarse inútilmente y Harry los señalaba, murmurando al oído de Luna con una media sonrisa.

-No es posible lo que me dices Ron-murmuraba Hermione al borde del llanto-, no estás diciendo lo que piensas.

-¡También te has unido a este par de insensibles¿No es así?-increpó Luna, sumamente indignada- . Todo has olvidado con tal de parecer aun más simpática sin conformarte con la admiración que ellos sienten por ti. Admito que nunca hemos sido mejores amigas pero te creía mejor persona. Esta noche ha sido de profundas decepciones¡la decepción de Harry, que no me quiere!; ¡la de Ron que se burla de mí! Y la tuya.

-¡No me estoy burlando de ti!-replicó Hermione-, tú eres quien seguramente tiene una broma para mí. No encuentro otro sentido para las terribles palabras que me ha dirigido Ron.

-Eso: persiste y finge seriedad. Me aburre y atormenta esta broma¡adiós!

Dándoles la espalda, Luna estaba dispuesta a alejarse de ellos. Mas no pudo hacerlo porque Ron y Harry la tomaron cada uno de un brazo y la jalaban con tal fuerza que Hermione les gritó que iban a dislocarle el brazo. Asustados, dejaron de jalarla pero no la soltaron. A esta cómica escena se unió Hermione, rompiendo en un instante la túnica de segunda mano del pelirrojo Gryffindor.

-¡Míralos, Luna!-exclamó Harry-, Ron se está desvistiendo¡apártense! Ofenderán nuestros ojos.

-¡Suéltame, loca!-gritaba Ron tratando de quitarse a Hermione de la túnica, deshecha ya en jirones.

-Qué gran actor eres, Weasley- (¿Weasley?- Preguntó Hermione indignada. Era la primera vez que Harry llamaba a Ron por su apellido)-, haces ademán de zafarte pero no quieres hacerlo en verdad.

-¿Quieres que le pegue, la hiera o la asesine? Por mucho que la odie sería incapaz de lastimarla-protestó Ron.

-¿Acaso hay más dolor que tu desprecio¿He de entender que me has dejado de verdad?

-¡Por supuesto!-afirmó Ron.

Más enfadada que triste, Hermione recordó de pronto que era una bruja y lanzando dos hechizos a Harry y Ron respectivamente los apartó de Luna rápidamente, enviándolos a golpearse contra un árbol. La Ravenclaw se frotaba las muñecas mientras daba las gracias a Hermione; pero no había terminado de arreglarse la túnica cuando la castaña se lanzó encima de ella.

-¡Me has robado a Ron! Primero quisiste a Harry y te lo di¿por qué has hechizado a Ron¡Lunática! Todos en la escuela tenían razón: estás loca. Loca como una cabra.

-¡Pues gracias por decírmelo! Prefiero ser una loca que una aburrida como tú.

-En tu locura no hay ni una gota de mi inteligencia. Esa que usaré para asesinarte.

-¡Aléjenla de mí!-pidió Luna a los chicos-, está fuera de si. Tanto libro la ha afectado…pobre de ella sin amigos y refugiada en el estudio.

-¿De nuevo con lo de aburrida, eh?-preguntó Hermione apuntando hacia ella su varita.

-Seamos sensatos, Hermione. Olvidemos esta broma. Esta noche he podido darme cuenta de que no se puede forzar a nadie a querer. Ninguna amenaza de Harry, ni la de abandonarme a merced del bosque, golpearme e incluso desaparecerme, resultó tan efectiva como la broma que me han hecho. Déjenme ir en paz.

-Nadie te lo impide-comentó Hermione con acritud.

-Ojalá pudiese.

-¿Quieres estar junto a MI Ron?

-Claro que no, me refiero a Harry.

Los chicos, que aturdidos trataban de incorporarse, corrieron hacia Luna entre tambaleos y arrebataron a Hermione la varita, que seguía apuntando a la rubia. De inmediato, sacaron ellos sus respectivas varitas y apuntándose se internaron en el bosque para un duelo en el que el ganador tendría el amor de Luna. Hermione, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos, dirigió a Luna una mirada envenenada y ésta se la devolvió mientras le daba la espalda y se alejaba de ella rápidamente, pues jamás había visto a Hermione en tal estado de ira y descontrol; no sabía de qué sería capaz. Muy en mi locura, pensó Luna, sé que quiero salir de este bosque cuanto antes y conservar mi vida.

Hermione, al percatarse de que estaba sola en el Bosque, tomó otro camino mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas con la túnica.

-¡Mira lo que has provocado!-exclamó Oberón enfadado-¿siempre te equivocas o haces tus tretas a propósito?

-Esta vez fue por error. Pero no negaré que me he divertido demasiado. Sin embargo, no todo es mi culpa-agregó al encontrarse con la colérica mirada de Oberón- . Usted me dijo que reconocería al chico porque llevaba túnica de mago y, señor, sus ojos omnipotentes se han percatado de que los dos llevaban esa vestimenta. Unté los ojos a uno de ellos, no fue mi culpa en total.

-Esos dos han ido a pelear internándose cada vez más en este mágico terreno-dijo Oberón sin reconocer su error pero dejando de reprender a Puck.

A continuación, Oberón ordenó al duende que llenase el Bosque de espesa niebla, para que los rivales no se encontrasen y las consecuencias no fueran mayores. También le encomendó adoptar ora la voz de Ron, ora la de Harry, para confundirlos hasta cansarlos y dormirlos. Cuando esto sucediera, debía untar el jugo de otra hierba, misma que desaparecía los efectos de cualquier ilusión, sobre los ojos de Ron; y de esta manera él volvería a sus sentimientos correctos e inalterados.

-Al despertar, todo les habrá parecido un sueño y volverán a sus hogares enamorados y correspondidos. Mientras tú te encargas de esto, iré a liberar a Titania y le pediré el niño robado. Por fin todo estará en paz.


	4. Chapter 4

SUEÑO DE UNA NOCHE DE VERANO 

-Al despertar, todo les habrá parecido un sueño y volverán a sus hogares enamorados y correspondidos. Mientras tú te encargas de esto, iré a liberar a Titania y le pediré el niño robado. Por fin todo estará en paz.

Puck asintió, anotando las instrucciones para no confundirse de nuevo. Presto se internó en el Bosque, siguiendo las huellas de los duelistas y soplando levemente hizo aparecer una niebla más espesa que la nieve. Al primero que encontró fue a Ron e imitando la voz de Harry lo atrajo hacia un terreno llano. Poco después hizo lo mismo con Harry. Repitió esta maniobra procurando que ninguno de los dos se encontrase pero incintándolos a lanzar manotazos y hechizos a ningún objeto visible.

-¡Te sigo pero has huido!-exclamó Ron- . Descansaré esta noche y mañana que esta inconveniente niebla se halle dispersa voy a vengar tu ofensa.

Acto seguido, Ron guardó su varita en la raída túnica y se lanzó al piso durmiéndose al instante.

-¡Es imposible divisar tu cobarde figura en esta noche!-gritó Harry bostezando-, mañana te haré pagar. Ahora debo descansar en la fría tierra.

Cercano al lugar de descanso de Ron, Harry se tendió en el piso al mismo tiempo que Luna lo imitaba a escasos centímetros, pero sin darse cuenta de su presencia a causa de la espesa niebla. Apenas se había sumido Luna en profundo sueño, cuando las piernas dejaron de responderle a Hermione y lazando al aire una oración por Ron se acostó a su lado; pero también ignorando que lo había hecho, mas por el cansancio que por la niebla.

Asegurándose de que los cuatro se hallaban profundamente dormidos, Puck impregnó los párpados de Ron con la hierba que Oberón le había proporcionado. Repasando y tachando sus deberes en la lista que había hecho, Puck desapareció la niebla y se esfumó dejando a Hermione al lado de Ron y a Luna al lado de Harry, tal como siempre debió ser.

* * *

En el palacio de Titania, Percy se daba la gran vida, sin percatarse de su horrible aspecto pues se encontraba atendido por la más bella mujer que jamás había visto. A causa de tantas atenciones y comida, Percy hizo partícipes a todos del sueño que lo invadía. No había acabado de decir eso cuando Titania, profundamente enamorada de él, hizo salir a todas las hadas y lo recostó haciendo sonar algo parecido a una ridícula canción de cuna. Estaba dispuesta a contemplarlo toda la noche pero el sueño pudo más que su deseo y acabó recargando la cabeza junto a la de Percy, sobre dos almohadas hechas de plumas y de la más fina tela.

Oberón observaba todo esto mientras esperaba a Puck, que apareció al poco tiempo.

-Horrible espectáculo¿no crees, Puck?-señaló Oberón refiriéndose al contraste entre la bella reina de las hadas y el adefesio en que se había convertido Percy-. Déjame contarte: hace unas horas la encontré tras la arboleda, recogiendo flores para este monstruo. Reprendiéndola por su desleal comportamiento hasta las lágrimas, ofrecí perdonarla con la única condición de que me diera al niño robado. Estaba dispuesta dármelo pero me arrepentí de haberla hechizado y la dejé ir. Ahora, quítale al pobre muchacho el encanto que lo afea y dirígelo en su subconsciente de regreso a su hogar. Regresará, como los otros, creyendo que todo lo sucedido esta noche fue obra de un mal sueño.

-Mal sueño para los demás, no creo que él se haya quejado mucho…-rió Puck. Pero al punto obedeció, pues Oberón lo miraba enfadado.

Percy fue desencantado, llevado a una de las salidas del Bosque y sumido en un sueño profundo.

En cuanto Puck desapareció, Oberón sacó parte del jugo que había dado al duende para desencantar a Ron y lo distribuyó con delicadeza en los suaves párpados de su esposa.

-¡Despierta!-exclamó.

-¡Tuve un terrible sueño, rey!-dijo ella incorporándose-, me vi enamorada de una horrible criatura.

-Horrible o no quisiera haber sido yo…

Oberón la abrazó y se reconciliaron mientras hacían sonar una mágica música que tenía el poder de hacer olvidar a los "mortales" lo sucedido la noche anterior, haciendo lo que Oberón deseaba: que todo les pareciese un extraño sueño.

* * *

El Bosque Prohibido lucía diferente en el día. Cierto era que aún conservaba ese halo de misterio, fascinación y temor, pero los árboles no eran negros, sino de un verde muy oscuro. No daba tanto miedo entrar en él. Bill, Fleur y el Señor Granger entraron con la intención de buscar a los muchachos.

-Pronto los encontraremos, señor Granger-decía Bill tratando de tranquilizar al padre de Hermione.

Se internaron un poco más en el Bosque y encontraron jirones de túnica, una varita y huellas en el lodo. El señor Granger estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando escucharon un agudo llamado, la voz inconfundible de Fleur, que había encontrado a los muchachos.

-¡Aquí están!-exclamó Bill-, todos y completos: mi hermano Ron, Hermione, Harry y Luna, la hija del editor del Quisquilloso. – Buenos días, amigos-llamó despertándolos.

-¿Ustedes no estaban peleados?-preguntó Fleur al ver que Harry y Ron no daban muestras de antipatía el uno con el otro.

-No sé en verdad cómo estoy aquí-respondió Ron frotándose los ojos-, yo vine aquí para…para huir con Hermione. Solamente así podíamos estar juntos…

-¡Basta! No digas más, descarado-interrumpió el señor Granger- Esta misma noche Hermione se irá de aquí, ni siquiera asistirá a tu boda, Bill…

-¡NO!-gritó Hermione levantándose de golpe y tomando a Ron de la mano.

-¿No te da vergüenza lo que ibas a hacer?-preguntó su padre-, ibas a fugarte burlándote de mí y de Harry.

-Señor, vine hasta este bosque en pos de Hermione, pues la bella Luna me indicó que estarían aquí. Pero la noche pasada me he dado cuenta, tal vez en sueños o en plena vigía, que mi amor por Hermione no es otra cosa que tonto orgullo. Siempre he querido a Luna, y lamento haberme engañado y llevarlos conmigo en mi ignorancia-recitó Harry mientras Luna no sabía qué hacer o decir.

-Soñé que decías eso y que todo era una broma-dijo Luna frunciendo el ceño al recordar el sueño anterior-¿es legítimo lo qué dices ahora?

-Perdona tanto desplante y entenderé si no quieres nada conmigo…he sido un completo idiota, no te merezco…pero si me das la oportunidad de cambiar, de demostrarte que quiero ser otro…te agradeceré infinitamente.

-Creo que debes darle otra oportunidad-intervino Hermione-, aun con todo lo que ha pasado es mi amigo y sé cuando dice la verdad.

-Supongo que puedes estar a prueba-sonrió Luna. Harry quiso tomarla de la mano pero ella se rehusó, aunque sin dejar de sonreír.

-Es hora de su venganza-fue todo lo que dijo Ron estrechando la mano de su amigo y volviendo con tan sencillo gesto a tener la inquebrantable amistad de otrora.

El señor Granger no daba crédito a lo que veía y oía y por fin se resignó a dejar que se odiaran, amaran o mataran solos. Él no intervendría nunca más. Bill y Fleur los apuraron a salir del Bosque, pues faltaban tres días para la boda y aún había muchos preparativos por terminar. Los jóvenes salieron del bosque, contentos pero confundidos. Los sucesos de la noche anterior se les aparecían en un nebuloso sueño y los recuerdos llegaban a sus mentes dispersos. Además estaba el hecho de que los cuatro habían tenido el mismo sueño. Decidieron dejar ese asunto por la paz pues no querían que nada nublara su felicidad.

* * *

-…cuanto me toque, avísenme…Tisbe, Príamo…-balbuceaba Percy, removiéndose entre seguir soñando o despertar de una vez.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose en el duro y fangoso suelo, solo, de techo el cielo e iluminado solamente por cientos de estrellas y algún resplandor de luna que las nubes y árboles habían dejado pasar con respeto. Había dormido mucho, pues era de noche, casi madrugada.

-¿Qué hora es¿Qué día es hoy¡Lupin, hermanos¿Dónde se han metido todos?

Comenzó a caminar en la oscuridad, confundido con el sueño de la noche anterior. Había sido bastante raro y llegaba a su mente con claridad, le parecía sentir de nuevo los olores, ver los tonos y tocar los manjares y riquezas del palacio. Le parecía tener frente a él a la mujer más hermosa: Titania. Y ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.

* * *

Amaneció y solamente faltaban dos días para la gran celebración. En La Madriguera, Ron y Hermione aprovechaban cada momento de soledad para estar juntos. Harry y Luna, por su parte, comenzaban una relación algo tímida, pues antes de ella habían vivido muchas cosas y pasado de odiarse a quererse.

Bill y Fleur no podían esperar más, pero trataban de permanecer tranquilos pues sabían que cuanto más se espera algo mejor se siente cuando sucede. Los señores Weasley andaban bastante atareados, tanto que Arthur no recordaba el entretenimiento muggle que había ordenado. A veces Bill le preguntaba por él y su padre anotaba buscar a Lupin para averiguar, pero se le olvidaba en cuanto el señor Granger sacaba su celular o la señora Granger usaba su secadora de cabello.

Lupin y los gemelos estaban sumamente preocupados. Hacía dos días que Percy no se había aparecido. Normalmente nadie lo notaba, pues siempre se encontraba leyendo en su cuarto, en silencio, como un fantasma que tiene más temor del que inspira. Pero se le necesitaba. Lupin no podía avanzar la obra sin él pero tampoco quería adelantarse a suposiciones y preocupar a la ya de por si muy atareada señora Weasley. Los gemelos, por su parte, no mostraban mucha lástima de que los ensayos se hubiesen cancelado y siempre que se topaban con Lupin veían la forma de escabullirse.

Cuando sólo faltaba un día para la boda, Lupin decidió que no le quedaba otra opción que pedir disculpas al Señor Weasley por el entretenimiento. Llamó a los gemelos para que juntos planearan que dirían o qué podrían improvisar.

-Es inútil, Percy es el gran actor. Nosotros solamente sabemos hacer bromas-dijo Fred.

-Y a Fleur le parecen "vulgagues"-secundó George imitando la voz de su cuñada y sacudiendo la cabeza mientras lanzaba miradas coquetas a Lupin.

-Creo que te metiste demasiado en tu papel, Tisbe-dijo Fred estallando en carcajadas.

-¡Basta chicos! Sin Percy estamos perdidos, no sé que haremos.

* * *

El día fue pasando y nadie pareció advertirlo pues estaban en su mundo. Fleur se movía de un lado a otro, ora platicando con sus amigas que habían venido desde Francia, ora acomodando tal o cual cosa, ora peleando con la señora Weasley, ora siendo víctima de una broma por parte de los gemelos. Bill no estaba mejor. Parecía muy pálido y una crecida barba pelirroja llegaba hasta su ombligo, cosa que solamente él ignoraba hasta que Fleur, entre enfurecida y temblorosa, sacó unas tijeras muggles, la cortó y lo mandó con su peinadora.

Lupin se encontraba ensayando lo que le diría al señor Weasley (…verás Arthur, tu hijo nos falló…no.. perdimos a tu hijo…menos…Percy se fue de vacaciones a Bratislava…) cuando escuchó unos pasos tras él. Miró por encima del hombro y una amplia sonrisa iluminó su rostro al encontrarse con un Percy desaliñado que parecía exhausto.

-¿Qué te pasó, Percy?-preguntó Lupin.

-¡Me pasaron tantas cosas que no sé si son reales e imaginarias! Pero no es momento para hablar de ellas, sino de ensayar pues haremos esa obra así deba convertirme en burro…

-¡Pero si ya lo eres!-exclamaron los gemelos al unísono, acercándose a Lupin y a su recién aparecido hermano.

Percy se llevó instintivamente las manos a la cabeza, como esperando encontrarse con unas largas orejas de burro. "De nuevo ese sueño" murmuró "No debe distraerme más". Apremió a todos a seguirlo y comenzaron a ensayar arduamente, con una seriedad inusitada y la presión bullendo en su cabeza.

* * *

**El próximo capítulo será el final!! Pero para leerlo deben dejar reviews **

**Hasta prontooo! **


	5. Chapter 5

**SUEÑO DE UNA NOCHE DE VERANO **

La mañana de la boda, todos se levantaron antes del alba. Para entretenerse un poco mientras se arreglaban, Hermione y Luna contaron su extraño sueño a Fleur, la señora Weasley y todas las damas de acompañamiento, quiénes las escuchaban tan absortas que se ponían el sombrero en el pie o las medias como guantes.

En otro cuarto, Ron y Harry hacían lo mismo. Aumentándoles, como hombres que eran, algunas bestias sanguinarias y batallas campales, pero todos coincidían en lo mismo: todo había sido un sueño.

-Un asombroso sueño, sin duda-comentó Bill poco tiempo después a Fleur, mientras se preparaban para entrar al banquete.

-Ya sabes que la mente de los enamogados es como la del loco y el poeta: llena de imaginación e inventiva-dijo Fleur sentándose en la mesa correspondiente a los novios.

El banquete fue espléndido, casi tanto como los vestidos de las mujeres, y todos parecían sumamente contentos. En una sola mesa estaban Hermione, Luna, Ron y Harry, hablando del futuro y lo que les traería.

Un poco alejados estaban Lupin y sus actores. Fred vestía una túnica rosa de su madre y una peluca que le había proporcionado Tonks, sin antes decirle que la peluca cambiaba de color; George usaba una especie de mameluco color oro, con una larga cola y la melena rubia pero peinada; Percy lucía gallardo, con una toga griega y una corona de olivos en la cabeza. "El mito es romano" se limitó a decir cuando Lupin preguntó por qué no había usado el traje asignado. Cierto que eran solamente tres actores, con abigarrado vestuario y nula capacidad histriónica; pero tenían disposición, ánimo y un deseo de hacer la obra y complacer a su hermano.

-¡Lupin¿Ya están listos?-preguntó el Señor Weasley un poco nervioso, acercándose a su amigo.

-Claro, Arthur, daremos comienzo en cuanto quieras.

-Por supuesto, solamente diré a Bill de qué se trata.

Interrumpiendo a su hijo, que charlaba animadamente con su ahora esposa y su cuñada, Arthur contó a Bill el entretenimiento que había preparado. Al escuchar las palabras "obra teatral", Bill pensó que aquello no traía nada bueno y simplemente dijo a su padre las siguientes palabras: "Dije que nada de entretenimiento muggle". El señor Weasley sonrió nerviosamente y se alejó diciendo: "Te gustará, ya lo verás, hijo, ya lo verás". E improvisando una tarima y un raído telón color verde dio comienzo la función, con el público expectante.

-Señores, ya que seguro están preguntándose qué ocurrirá, os daré una breve reseña: representaremos la trágica obra de Príamo y Tisbe, dos amantes que impedidos a quererse por el padre de ella decidieron huir, hablar por fin cara a cara y no por el agujero del muro que separaba sus casas. Yo seré el muro- Y a continuación, Lupin juntó los dedos índice y pulgar y lo levantó-, y el agujero por el cual se hablarán los amantes. - Hubo algunas risas - . Sin nada más que decir, os doy la bienvenida a esta obra, de la cual ojalá no esperen mucho, sino solamente un débil y simple entretenimiento.

A continuación entró Percy, y con gesto teatral se lanzó a los pies de Lupin/Muro.

-¡Oh, noche enlutada¡Oh, noche severa¡Noche que eres siempre cuando no es de día¡Qué noche, qué noche de dolor y pena¡Temo que mi Tisbe su promesa olvida! Y tú¡oh, mi muro¡Oh, muro querido¡Separas mi tierra de la de mi Tisbe! Tú, muro¡mi muro¡Oh, muro querido¡Muéstrame la grieta por la que yo mire!- recitó Percy mientras se asomaba por "el agujero"- Gracias, gentil muro. ¡Júpiter te guarde! Mas¿qué es lo que veo? A Tisbe no hallo. ¡Oh, malvado muro! Feliz no me haces. ¡Malditas tus piedras, pues me han engañado!

-¿Eres tú, Príamo?-preguntó Fred con la voz agudísima y rizándose los cabellos de la peluca, semiocultos bajo un manto color nácar que resplandecía ora morado, ora verde, ora azul, debido a la peluca mágica.

-¡Soy tu amor del alma y como Bill a Fleur, te seré siempre fiel!-exclamó Percy.

Bill tomó la mano de su ahora esposa en ese momento.

-¿Esta noche nos iremos?-inquirió Fred/Tisbe poniendo ojos soñadores.

-¡Por supuesto, mi bella doncella! Nos veremos frente a la primera lápida del cementerio a medianoche.

-Esté viva o muerta, iré allí mismo.

El telón cerró, cabe mencionar que estuvo a punto de caerse, y cuando volvió a abrir se encontró sobre el escenario una caja de madera pintada de blanco, con una negra cruz de papel, simulando una lápida.

-Yo seré el león-aclaró George sacudiendo la cabeza -¿envidas mi melena, Fleur?

El chiste fue recibido con sonoras carcajadas e incluso Fleur soltó una tímida risa mientras decía, mas como chiste que como resentimiento, "No pudieron hallar a alguien más bestia". Apenas segundos después de que se hubieron calmado las risas, apareció Tisbe cubriéndose el rostro con el manto y mirando a todas partes, buscando a Príamo. En eso, el león rugió con potencia, asustándola y haciéndole caer el manto. La pata de un ciervo –hecha de tela, obviamente- era sostenida por la mandíbula del león, manchada a su vez de sangre –o salsa de tomate que Lupin había contrabandeado de la cocina de la señora Weasley- y salpicando con ésta el manto de Tisbe, de la cual no había rastro en el escenario.

-¡Tisbe!-exclamó Percy/Príamo entrando en escena-¡Ah, dolor! Este es su manto pero ella no está¿qué ven mis desgraciados ojos? Sangre ¡sangre¡Ven, llanto, devasta! Y tú ven, espada, a herir el pecho de Príamo. Así muero, así expiro. Muerto estoy ahora; mi ser me abandona: mi alma ha subido al cielo.

Después de que Percy cayó dramáticamente, sacando la espada de su cinto y "atravesándose" con una expresión de dolor, Tisbe resurgió de entre las tinieblas y al verlo acostado, en silencio e inmóvil, soltó un largo sollozo, que conmovió a todos.

-¡Ah¿Muerto, mi sol¡Oh, ponte en pie, dulce Píramo¡Habla, habla¿Mudo¿Muerto? Un sepulcro cubrirá tus ojoslindos. Tu boca de nardo, tu nariz de guinda y tu faz de crisantemo te han dejado ya. La espada me hiera y me empape el corazón. Adiós, mis amigos, que Tisbe ha caído.

Imitando a su hermano, George se lanzó al piso –no sin antes sacudir su rizada cabellera (en esos momentos estaba de color negro y rojo), que parecía gustarle- y se atravesó con la espada. El telón cerró y volvió a abrirse cuando los invitados prorrumpieron en aplausos y risas, sin saber si fascinarse o extrañarse de tan "original" representación.

-Padre, cuando vi el principio de la obra me asusté pues pensé que nada bueno podía pasar. Pero me he equivocado; tú, Lupin y mis hermanos hicieron un gran trabajo. Nos hicieron reír y llorar, emocionarnos y sentirnos frustrados. En verdad te lo agradezco y creo que de ahora en adelante serás el encargado de entretenimiento.

-¡Gracias, hijo! Pero yo no hice gran cosa. Todo se lo debemos a Lupin, que con su inteligencia supo sincronizar todo, sólo acepto ese título si él también lo hace.

-Yo creo que estaré algo ocupado-musitó Lupin, alejándose lo más pronto de ahí y poniendo a salvo sus nervios, que durante los últimos días lo habían atormentado severamente.

Pronto oscureció y la fiesta hubiese seguido de no ser por una torrencial lluvia que comenzó a caer. Nadie se enfadó y algunos continuaron la fiesta en La Madriguera, que estaba cercana. Bill y Fleur aprovecharon para escabullirse en una recámara y comenzar su noche de bodas.

-Ya que festejamos como Bill y Fleur, deberíamos imitarlos y subir a una recámara a…

-¡Ni lo pienses, Ron!-exclamó Hermione poniéndose muy roja.

-¡A platicar, Hermione! Qué mal pensada eres-completó Ron. Aunque Harry estaba seguro que Ron no pensaba en eso.

Entre bromas y pláticas, los cuatro –Ron, Hermione, Luna y Harry- se fueron durmiendo paulatinamente sobre los muebles de La Madriguera, mientras la lluvia martilleaba en las ventanas, sin alterar su descanso ni despertarlos de sueños fantásticos pero incomparables al que habían vivido.

Pero un poco de lluvia no amedentraba el espíritu nocturno de las deidades del Bosque. Oberón y Titania, entre lujuriosos juegos se acordaban de lo que habían vivido en el Bosque, acompañando sin ser vistos a los chicos enamorados, y deseaban con todas sus fuerzas que nada corrompiese su amor como había pasado con ellos. No querían que nadie desaprovechase un solo momento junto a los seres que querían. Y ellos, claro, deseaban dar el ejemplo.

Sin nada más que contar sobre esos extraños sueños, entrelazados en uno solo y eterno, me despido con las palabras de Puck:

_Si esta ilusión ha ofendido, pensad, para corregirlo, que dormíais mientras salían todas estas fantasías. Y a este pobre y vano empeño, que no ha dado más que un sueño, no le pongáis objeción,__ que así lo haremos mejor. Os da palabra este duende: si el silbido de serpiente conseguimos evitar, prometemos mejorar; si no, soy un mentiroso. Buenas noches digo a todos. Si amigos sois, aplaudid y os lo premiará el autor..._

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno, gracias por leer a todos. Y doble gracias a los que dejaron reviews P**

**Ojalá me digan qué les pareció este final **

**Nos seguimos leyendo...espero ;D**


End file.
